Cole, I don't think we're in ninjago anymore
by KatherineStories
Summary: Cole, Kai, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd had their backs against the wall. The ninja were outnumbered 5 to 1000 snakes. With lost communication and nowhere to go, they escaped into a portal. When the five ninja wake up, they find themselves in new world. Will they ever return to Ninjago? Will the ninja ever see Nya and Sensei Wu again in their world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>That morning started out like any other, a few snake sightings and Coles duck chowder. We were sent off to a mission in Oraboriss and Lloyd snuck along with us. We fought off as many as we could but with lost communication, they surrounded us and left us with little choices...<p>

1) Fight until the end

2) Wait for help

3) Surrender

"Kai, two-o-clock!" Cole shouted.

I shift to my right and slash snakes down that come my way. I take a deep breath and try to defend myself as fast as I can. Zane securely holds onto his falcon, it went dead the same time we lost all communications. He hasn't let it go since, but kept up with the rest of us by throwing his shurikens at the scaly fiends. Jay swings his nunkucks left and right, attacking snakes that dare to raise a weapon against the lightning ninja. Cole slammed his scythe into the earth and caused the enemy to stagger and fall clumsily.

The signal to the bounty had cut off about ten minutes before we were left with three choices. We kept Lloyd behind us to keep him away from the reach of the serpents. He only made this more difficult with being the green ninja and all... Then, it appeared out of nowhere, a portal. With a time limit over our heads, we nodded at each other and entered the portal. I remember feeling dizzy and past and future events swirling around us. Then, it went black.

Reality? Normal? Not in Ninjago, but in this new world, there are many limits that no one has been able to break. Such as myths and true potential. No living organism on the planet was able to do it and record it as proof. Why, would a world like this exist? Transgressions surround the place such as physical and etc.

When I wake up I'm staring at the clear light blue sky that holds the sun radiating down on my face. Did we escape? Is the first question that pops up in my head. I find the other four passed out on soft, green grass. This...doesn't feel like Ninjago. The scene appears to...how do I put it, unnatural. Back in the city it was lively and full of people but here, it's like a ghost town. Occasionally a car dives by but other than that, it's dead.

I shake Cole awake and said, "Cole, I don't think we're in Ninjago anymore..."  
>He flickers his eyes open and scans the place. By his expression, I can tell he's confused just as much as I am. "How did we- where are we?" He stutters out. Cole glances down at his hands and- what the?! They're five...claws(?) on each hand. I check my own to discover the same thing. "What are these things?" Cole questions.<br>"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FEET AND HANDS?!" Jay yelled as he shot up like a bullet to his feet. He takes off his gloves and shoes to find twenty things (claws?) on each hand and foot.

Zane wakes up normally and begins to freak, I mean he starts going on about how it's impossible and how we messed up the flow of time and dimensions and stuff like that. Jay slaps him across his pale face, telling Zane to calm down.

Lloyd sleeps like a baby and we decide not to wake him up so we don't have another freak out session. Instead, Jay carries him as Zane inspects his falcon when we walk along a sidewalk to a city. After what seems like hours, we arrive at a sign that says "WELCOME TO LONGBEACH" Longbeach? What kind of city is named that?

-Several hours later-

Finally, we arrived at the city, hopefully we can find some answers around here... Zane finds a library and we start researching. The year's 2014, year of the horse in Chinese and it's the Broncos vs Seahawks this year at the Super Bowl. Well that didn't help at all... We need information on history, biology, and stuff that I thought I'd never use in my life.

"I found this." Jay said and showed us a book with the title "American History Volume 6" It seemed useful but turns out it was about war and some tall guy with a fancy top hat.

I start researching myself and come across a basic book about the body. "Guys!" Several people hush me. "I found something!" I whisper shout. They gather around me and I explain to them the the claws are called fingers and toes on our feet.  
>"Yeah that's nice Kai, but we need to figure out how to get back to Ninjago." Cole states.<p>

"Ninjago?" A girl that looks about in her mid teens asks. "Oh, sorry it's just that I don't met many people who like Ninjago..."

How did a person of this world know of ours? Is that even possible or is this world so advanced that they travel to different dimensions as they please?  
>"Do you know what Ninjago is?" Cole asks.<p>

She nods but then gazes at us in disbelief. "You're...the ninja..." She drops her books and covers her mouth in surprise. "I-I thought it was just a TV show...I can't believe your real..." The girl falls to her knees and starts to mutter to herself.

Zane calmly approaches her. "It seems that you already know us, may we know your name?"

"I-It's Bridget...you're Zane...and you're Kai, Cole, Jay, where's Lloyd?" Bridget questions.

"Um...he's asleep on the chair over there...how'd you know our names?" Jay answered.

Bridget straitens her short brown hair and smiles at us. "I don't mean to sound like a stalker, but I know everything about you guys. Oh shoot! It's almost closing time!" She quickly picks up her books and motions us to follow her. Bridget checks out the books and speaks to us as we leave the library. "Um...do you guys have a place to stay tonight?" We shake our heads no. "Well, you're welcome to crash at my place!"  
>Later that day when the suns setting, we relax in Bridget's house and luckily her parents were out of town for the Super Bowl. She assigned the guys two rooms but Cole insisted that they only needed one. Once Bridget left us to go run a few errands, we started to form a plan.<p>

"Zane, any ideas on how to get back to Ninjago yet?" Cole asks. He disappointingly reports to the group that he doesn't have any conclusions of how they even ended up here. "Okay, so last thing that happened is that we jumped into the portal, escaping into this world..."

The others and I nod, it's the last thing anyone remembers.  
>"I've been thinking about it Cole, what if we're not the only ones that made it through the portal?" Jay brought up the question.<br>"As have I, the serpentine may have followed us into this different realm." Zane elaborated.

"Then we're going to have to protect the people of this world. Who knows what their defenses are?" Cole said.

Suddenly the door creaked open and we were fully alerted but before we got to the intruder Lloyd already had them tied up. Did anyone actually see if Lloyd was...still asleep?

"For the last time, I've could've handle that snake by myself Lloyd!" Bridget exclaimed.  
>"Is that why some smelly man pulled out a shotgun when you were screaming?" Lloyd asked.<p>

"Uh, what happened?" I asked.  
>"Nothing much, just that a Venomari attacked me in the store. Good thing little Lloyd came with me!" Bridget beamed.<p>

Jay and Zane were right...we're not the only ones that made it too this world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why do you sound so casual about a snake attack?" I ask with surprise. Usually the citizens of Ninjago run away from with their arms in the air yelling snake! Why would a normal person of this world be so cool about a human-like snake thing...? This girl is either normal to situations like this or one of a kind girl that is obsess with Ninjago.

Bridget smiled at us and began to explain. She was with Lloyd in the candy section when suddenly a baby started to cry at the sight of a snake walking on two legs. Lloyd kicked the venomari pest when he broke his chocolate bar, she was getting him. "You should've seen him! I wish I gotten that on camera!" She said. After all the excitement died down, Lloyd got his candy and they tied up the snake in the end.

"Kids serious about his candy." Jay whispered to Zane.

"You know it." Lloyd grinned.

Cole reassured that the snake was bonded securely with the rope before he started to interrogate the fiend. Cole wanted answers and wasn't going to take any of the silent stuff, I know this was not going to end easy. He stated out with plain, simple answering questions. Luckily the snake responded to a few of them without any force. "How'd you get here?"

The Vemormari gazed at the floor and didn't make eye contact. Cole stomped his foot and caught the snakes attention. "I'll ask again, how did you get here?"  
>"Isn't it obvioussss? I came here the same way you ninja did! I simply hopped into the portal and ended up here!" The snake hissed.<p>

"Touché..." Bridget commented.

The earth ninja dismissed the scaly snake and ordered Jay and Zane to lock him up in the other guest room. They nodded at Cole and took the snake into the room, making sure everything was secured and locked. When things clammed down and the silence built up, Bridget suggested that we watch TV. She flipped on the television and a new episode of season 3 Ninjago showed.

"Crap! Um-" She turned off the tv. "You guys can't watch this! Your still in season 2!" She panicked.

Now I was confused. "Season 3?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean..?" Everyone turned their attention to a freaked out Bridget as she told us it would ruin everything. About how if we saw what happened it would cease to exist and everything would fall apart and burn into ashes then be blown away by the wind.

"What's the last adventure you five had?" Bridget asked.

"We were about to stop Pythor from releasing the Great Devourer but communications were cut off and we jumped in the portal with no other choice." Zane answered.

She went into thought and started went to the recordings on her TV muttering, "Episode 12..." She found the first episode of Ninjago and hit play. It showed me at the blacksmith shop with Nya, before I became a ninja.

"What the hell?!" I shouted. "Is there like some stalker-cam following us?!" Seriously it has every single thing that I've said and done since I met Sensei Wu.  
>"It's a TV show Kai, it's really popular and they're even going to make a movie out of it!" Bridget said excitedly.<p>

We all stare at the girl like she's gone insane. A movie...about us? What's next? Mini figures and little build-able sets that are like $60? Yeah right... Hm, I wonder if someone would fangirl if they met me...a ninja can dream...

"This sounds crazy, but in this world, you're all fictional characters on a REALLY popular TV show that airs on Cartoon Network."

Lloyd, Zane, and Jay called it a night and went strait to the room. Cole and I stayed out on the living room to stay and watch incase of any serpentine attacked. Bridget wanted to stay up with us but the earth ninja insisted that'd she sleep. Without thinking, I turned on the TV and watched an 'episode' of Ninjago. It was only seven minutes into the show when suddenly the power shut off.  
>Cole and I leaped to our feet and scanned the area. He ordered me to assure Bridget was okay while he went to go check on the snake and others. I creaked her door open and saw nothing out of place so I slowly closed it. Cole cane rushing back with his scythe and reported that the Venomari was gone and so were the others.<p>

"Why would the snakes take the guys?" I asked aloud. "Hostages?"

"That doesn't matter, what does is that we rescue them ASAP."

Bridget swung open her bedroom door and alarmed us. She asked why the power was out and what all the ruckus was. Cole and I explained the situation and even told her the plan he'd just thought of. He elaborated on how the falcon had a tracking device and that if we could track it down, we could find them. "We just need access to a computer and we'll be set." Cole finished off.

Bridget pulled out her dads newest, expensive computer and handed it to Cole. Quickly, he plugged in a USB that held the code to finding Zane's falcon. He typed faster than ever before and gave it his full attention. Cole nearly got threw off when a scream emanated from Bridget's room. He nodded at me, singling to me to check it out and to take care of it.

I casually walked into the room, big mistake. A mini army of snakes held Bridget hostage and possessed sharp and loaded weapons. I only have a second to react but when I take one single step, my feet trio over a wire and I'm hanging from the ceiling in a net. Bridget gives me a 'seriously?' look.

"Don't worry, Cole is still free, he'll help us escape." I reassure her.

"No, you don't have to worry Kai." She responds in an unusual tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Serpents are going to change this world into a world where they rule and we serve."

No. No, no, NO! I grit my teeth in anger, what else can go wrong. Daren't...knock on wood...I look around...there's no wood near me... I need a plan, a weapon, a distraction... My knife! I pull out my pocket knife and cut the rope as quietly as I can without them noticing. With my luck, I escape and crawl on the roof to the door.

"COLE!" I yelp at the top of my lungs. He's not in sight. I run to the scene of the crime where the others were captured. Not a soul in sight.

The hissing of snakes build up from behind me and I spot the enemy. I know them as much as the back of my hand, the Fangpyres turned my teammates into snakes. They surround me and I apologize to them as I create a fire wall then escape through the hole in the wall.

After minutes...hours...years, I begin to lose energy from running and fall unconscious in an ally. Memories of my friends overwhelm me and I try to sort things in my head. How can this happen though? Why? A tear trickles down my cheek and I slow down my breathing. The sun settles and I can barely believe that it was only hours ago when we were all laughing together. Only a day ago when the guys and my sis were fighting the serpentine as a team, no, a family... A boy that appears tough and confident calls over some of his friends.

"Dude, it's Kai..." A friend said.

"Shut up I know that already Alexander, help me get him inside. He looks like he's going to pass out.."

**Sorry I had to restart the story because I messed up uploading this and it just messed up! This is my first time on this website, so yeah. i hope you liked it and I promise not to mess up again! And if you have any suggestions or questions feel free to ask! I'm not mean, I'm just a girl who loves ninjago :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>What's going on? I feel...strange. I glance down at my hand and find black scales covering my entire body, I gazed at my hand, how did this happen? Where am I? I take a look around to conclude I'm in a cell, the others are in cells of their own too. I start whispering to them to wake them up. After a while, I succeed in awaking the ice ninja.<p>

"Zane...Zane..." I knew the nindroid had to at least still be normal. After all, it must be impossible to turn a robot into a snake. "Zane!"

He jumps to his feet and I let out a sigh of relief, he's still the old Zane. "Where are we?" The confused nindroid asked. "Cole?" He asked as he caught a glimpse of me.

"I-I don't know how..." I replied. "Do you remember how we got here?"  
>"Last thing I recall is a mass army of serpentine bursting into the room and injecting everyone with Fangpyre venom. They knocked me out since it doesn't affect me." Zane explained.<p>

"Now I remember..." I went to go check on the others but a glop of snakes awaited for me. They jumped me and gave a shot in my neck that made my vision to go blurry. Before everything thing went black, Kai yelled my name but I- Kai! What happened to him? "Where's the hothead?" I asked aloud.

We scanned the area as far as we could from our cells but couldn't find the fire ninja. That means he either got away, or is with the fifthly snakes... No, he escaped, I know he did.

"Why do you look like a snake?"

"I guess they infected me with Fangpyre venom too..."

Why? That's the question. Why would they turn us into snakes? As slaves? To serve in their army? Or to simply make us suffer? They will pay... Their must be a cure.

Suddenly Jay snapped awake and started to act like a snake with scales of blue encasing his figure. The venom...completely transformed him into a serpent. He hissed and thought like a snake of the serpentine. The once lighting ninja glanced at Zane and lunged towards his direction but was stopped by the bars of his cell. Jay's truly...gone.

"Zane, where's Lloyd?" I asked, scared he might be like Jay.  
>"He's in the cell next to you- wait, he was a minute ago!" Zane panicked.<br>The green ninja was missing. Jay's gone. Who knows how Kai is doing? And the two of us are stuck behind bars. Nothing, can get worse...  
>"Cole!" Zane yelled.<p>

The bars fell down, except for Jays. We exited our cells and found- Kai! The red ninja grinned proudly and walked toward us with two people behind him. Bridget and some boy in a hoodie on a walkie talkie. Kai introduced us to Silver, his friend, Alexander, was back at an abandoned factory with backup in case of any thing happened.

"Silver is my childhood friend, luckily he found Kai and helped him rescue us." Bridget said.

"Yeah that's nice and all but, COLE YOU'RE A SNAKE!" Kai shouted.  
>Zane slapped a hand over his mouth but it was too late. The snakes heard him and begun to surround us. The worst part, we were up against Jay and- LLOYD?! He closely resembled a Vemormari due to his green scales. Those snakes will pay, I swear it!<p>

The three of us: Zane, Kai, and I began to spinjitzu the rotten snakes out of the way. Then a portal appeared out of nowhere just like it did back in Ninjago.  
>"Cole! You take Lloyd and Jay! Hopefully Nya will find a cure for you three." Kai ordered.<p>

"Are you crazy? I can't leave you guys!" I was the leader of this team, I couldn't abandon them like this!

"Do not worry, Silver's friends are coming here with back up. They will assist us to escape these snakes." Zane said.

"I won't!" I resisted.

Kai grabbed Lloyd and Jay by the collars and tossed them into the portal. "Go, now!" He shouted over the hissing of the snakes. Without warning he pushed me into the portal and it shut behind me.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that..." Bridget said as more snakes surrounded us.

Pythor emerged from the crowd of snakes and stared as us, disgusted by our appearance. "What happened to the other three?"

"They got away!" Bridget yelled.

He glanced at the brunette and slithered towards her, I stepped in front of her and held my sword to his neck. Phythor grinned evilly at me then pushed me out of the way. Bridget gasped then narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are you so evil?" Bridget asked in a serious tone. She walked towards him. "Why do you want to hurt the ninja?" He was panicked by her sudden change and began to backup. "Why, do you exist?" She raised her head and karate kicked him in the face. "I hate you!" Bridget continuously kicked him then turned on the other snakes. They cowardly ran away with Pythor. "And never come back!"

"Wow, Bridget-"

"Don't thank me Kai, please. I was just doing what I thought was right. Even if- never mind..let's just get out of here."

"Bridget?" Silver asked as she passed by him.

We exited the building and were picked up by Alexander's friends and carried back to Bridget's house. Fortunately, her parents were stuck somewhere I the east due to snow.

I walked to her room and peaked inside to see her...talking to Scales...

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like the story so far! If you have questions or suggestions, just tell me! I don't bite, I'm just a girl who loves Ninjago :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Cole, wake up!" Nya slapped the ninja of earth awake.

"What?!" He jerked away and found himself back in the bounty on Ninjago. "No! Kai, Zane, Bridget! They're in danger!"

Nya kept him down and asked where they were and who was Bridget. After he explained quickly in less that two minutes he questioned where Jay and Lloyd were. She lowered her head.

"I was able to cure Jay without the anti-venom, but Lloyd is still scaly without thinking, I cured you first."

I look at my hand to find it as it was before, perfectly normal. What about the others though? He wondered. Did they get away? Is there a cure for Lloyd? Question after question popped up in him head.

"Cole, we need the anti-venom to return Lloyd back to his old self." Nya explained.

"How though? The snakes are on 'Earth' they probably took their staffs too." He responded.

"No, not all of the snakes went to the strange world. Two generals were left behind, Fangtom and Skalidor. We managed to turn you back with the spare anti-venom we had but used it all up. So now we have to retrieve the Fangpyre Staff to turn them back."

It is vital that we transform them back, but the others back on Earth are in danger too...Cole thought. Well, we don't know if the portal is going to show up any time soon anyways. "Hey, did you ever figure out what did cause that portal to appear in the first place?" He asked Nya.

She shook her head. "Not even a clue, it's almost...unworldly."

That's pretty obvious...the earth ninja thought to himself. Although, if no one in Ninjago caused it...who did then? Agh! I wish someone would just blurt out the answers like kids did back in school. He thought.

"Can I see Jay and Lloyd?"

"Yeah, we knocked Lloyd with drugs to stop the him fighting and Jay passed out from exhaustion."

Cole rose to his feet and walked into the room where the two ninja were being held. Like Nya said earlier, they were out cold but occasionally twitching every now and then, especially the lighting ninja. He felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt consume him. He was the leader and he let this happen to his teammate.  
>"Come on, we need to get ready to go and steal the Fangpyre staff." Nya insisted.<br>"Okay, coming..." He said without taking his eyes off his unconscious friends, then stepped out into the hall and followed Nya to the bridge.

"Last they were seen is in Oraboriss, so they can't be that far after one day. I've concluded that they retreated back to the Constricti to await Pythors orders. So if we head there now, we should be able to fight them off and get back here with no trouble." Nya elaborated.

"What about Sensei Wu though?"

"He's in his room and will watch over the bounty. We shouldn't bother him, since you guys disappeared, Sensei has been having strange visions from the spirit smoke."

"Okay, then let's go." He reaches for his scythe but discovers it's missing. "Those snakes! They took my scythe!"

Nya sighed. "Don't worry Cole, we still got your training scythe." She tossed him his old scythe and frowned at it. "Stop moaning and come on, you can ride with me on my samurai suit."

He snapped out of it and gained his confidence. Cole ran out and hopped onto the Samurai Mech then headed toward the Constricti tomb. On our way to the tomb, rattle copters appeared in the sky and came towards us. Nya just rolled her eyes and shot missals at the copters down.

"Too easy..."

I sighed and just moved my hair to the side, maybe I should cut it...nah. Although Kai needs to at least gel his hair down. Man, it's only been a couple hours and I already miss them. I wonder, did the snakes cause the portals? Or a person on earth?

"We're here Cole," Nya said.

"Alright, let's do this!"

I hoped off the samurai suit and ran up to the entrance of the Constricti tomb. Something doesn't feel right, like the atmosphere sifted so suddenly. Nya appeared behind me and asked, "We're not alone, are we?"

"No, that's exactly it. No ones here." I jump down into the tomb and just like I predicted, no one was there. "When I returned, they must of gone to the other world and took their staffs..."

"Shouldn't their still be some serpentine here though? Where did those rattle copters show up from then?" Nya asked.

Hissing behind us answered her and the tomb shut closed and locked. I knew it, this was a set up, a trap! Nya and I quickly jump into our fighting stances and sand back to back. We scan the area in the darkness with only a dim light from Nya's samurai suit. The ground began to shake under our feet and pebbles fell from the rock ceiling. The Constricti...

"Got any plans?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing..." Nya responded.

The roof came down on us and we were buried in less than fifteen seconds. I tried to cover myself from being crushed but the rocks weighed me down and scratched my skin. When Nya screamed it caught me off guard and it encased us in a grave made of gravel. Last thing I remember is a laugh from someone outside, watching us struggle and enjoying every second of it.

**Hours later**

"Cole...Nya, are you guys okay?" A voice questioned.

I opened my eyes but quickly shut them at the sudden sight of bright I regained my vision as everything became less blurry. I was in the bounty and Jay was starting at me...Jay...he's awake! I shake my head and try to figure out what was going on. All I recall is darkness, snakes, and boulders. Someone applies a cloth to my forehead and raises my hand to it is I can hold it in place. My muscles ache and my entire right leg fell asleep.

"I'm glad you guys survived." Jay said with a slight smile.

I try to ask what happened but it comes out as an alien-like moan. He hands me some water then proceeds to explain to me while he stares at Nya who lies on a cot, unconscious.

"When I awakened, Sensei told me where you guys went and I was furious. Like, how could you guys leave me while you go fight snakes? Anyways, I pulled out my nunchucks- which I luckily kept- and followed you guys. As I arrived, the whole mountain was falling apart but it still stood a bit. I investigated and you were keeping the whole mountain up, when Nya screamed I saw you get distracted then it collapsed. Faster than lightning, I found you guys and brought you back to the bounty. Nya's samurai suit was destroyed though and she was trapped in it, so her condition is very unstable." Jay explained.

I glance at her and she's covered in bruises, scratches, and blood stains.  
>"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, how'd we get back and where are Kai and Zane?" Jay asked.<p>

"The portal reopened back at the prison and they threw us in it, so Nya could cure us. We were covered in scales."

"That explains about Lloyd-"

"Is he alright? I can't believe I forgot about the little green guy!"

Jay laid a hand on my shoulder and stared at me. "Don't worry dude, when he saw you it nearly have him a heart attack and he turned back. Him seeing you guys hurt raised his heart rate wildly because, well we're all family."  
>"What about Sensei?" I asked.<p>

Jay sighed. "He's been pretty weird, like Sensei was by the spirit smoke when I peeked inside his room I asked what was going on and he told me that Nya cured me and that you two went to get a cure for Lloyd since he was snakey so I went after you guys and like I said before I-"

"Jay, I asked about Sensei. What else did he say?" Geez, he must have drained a gallon of pure sugar before coming to rescue us...

"Oh. Sorry. Before I went, I thought I heard him gasp and when I opened the door he was breathing hard and staring into space. Weird, huh?"

I nod. "Jay, I'm going to go see Sensei Wu and check on Lloyd on my way."  
>"Okay, just don't try to panic Sensei, he's on edge." Jay warned.<p>

I thanked him then opened the door and left, slowly closing the door behind me. I walked down the hall and checked on Lloyd, and released a sigh of relief, he's okay. Next I tiptoed to Sensei's room and listen for anything unusual. Science. He must be asleep then...

"Cole." A sleepy voice whispered.

I turn around and find Lloyd, his hair is messy and he rubbed his eyes with a long yawn. "Hey kiddo." I say with a smile.

"Cole, I know what the snakes plan to do..."

"What is it?" I asked curiously as I got on my knees to listen closely.  
>"They're going to release the Great Devourer into that inter world...and take over it as well as Ninjago."<p>

That only means one thing.

We're responsible to save two worlds at once.

**I hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me if you have any suggestions or anything. **

**Bridget: Hey why didn't I appear in this chapter?!**

**Me: You're going to be in the next chapter!**

**Cole: What about me?!**

**Me: We'll find out! Geez I'm glad I don't own you Cole... **

**Cole: What?**

**Bridget: Shut up! *^***

**Me: Um, thanks Bridget...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What is Bridget doing? How could a snake like Scales even show his face around here? I try to push the questions aside and listen to their conversation. Scales, I hope you have a good reason why you should let me not hit you repeatedly.

"I did what you wanted, what else is there for me to do, Scales?" Bridget asked.  
>He slithered over to an orb and showed the Contstricti Tomb collapsing. "You may have taken out the black ninja and the red ninjas sister but, we need the last Fangblade. The forth one is hidden is this world." Scales explained.<p>

"I know but, I have no idea where it is. I helped you weaken the ninja, what else do you want me to do?"

Scales grinned evilly and set down the orb and said. "Destroy your friend, Silver. He is a bigger threat to us than you think."

Bridget gasped and stumbled onto her bed, a tear escaped her eye. "I-I can't, he's my best friend. How could Silver be a threat to us? He is but only human!"  
>"On the surface, underneath that is like you, a mortal who posses a rare power within them. Unfortunately, he doesn't appear as obedient as you." Scales said.<br>"Silver can be! I can prove it, please let me try, Scales." Bridget begged.

His expression changed from calm and cool to dead full of shock then morphed into anger. "You are letting you emotions surface Bridget, it will only weaken you. I will allow you to try, but if the boy fails, you will be forced to end him." And with that, Scales made his way towards the bedroom door.

I let out a small gasp then sprinted to the guest room where Zane was already meditating while his falcon rested on the bed post. I snapped him out of his meditation and elaborated of what I witnessed in every detail.

"Nya maybe dead as well as Cole, and we have no way of knowing." I whispered with a frown.

"Kai, you need to calm down and take a deep breath. I'm sure they're alright but, we need to worry about the present and try to find out more about Bridget." Zane said calmly.

I sigh. "You're right, but we don't know what we are going up against Zane. Bridget and her friend Silver may try to take us out anytime."

After our conversation, I spare against Zane and try to concentrate on my elemental powers. Our weapons collide and I try to hold on but he slips out and I fall clumsily. Out of frustration, I ignite my sword on fire and sprinted towards Zane. He threw his shurikens onto the ground and froze it. He grabbed them then jump over me, before I could stop, I slipped onto the ice and into the wall. A loud bang echoed throughout the house and we heard footsteps.

"Kai? Zane? You two trying to break the wall?!" Bridget shouted as soon as she saw the crack in the wall. "Geez! If you guys wanted to fight, you could've fought in the garage!"

I try to answer but instead I just stare at the floor, unable to speak to someone who is a murderer. Zane speaks up to fill in the silence of how we got bored and decided to figure who would win in a fight, fire or ice? He smiled and said ice won. Satisfied, she exited the room and announced that breakfast would be ready in a bit.

"I can't live here with her," I point angrily at the door, "anymore."

"Maybe we can meet up with Silver, warn him in advance of Bridget and try to join forces." Zane suggested.

"Sounds good, let's send out your falcon to see where that kid is." I open the window and Zane walks over with the flacon on his arm and we watch him soar into the sky.

BACK IN NINJAGO

"Nya! We have to get back to Earth, now! It's in danger as well as Ninjago!" I shouted as Lloyd and I ran to the bridge.

We ran through the hall and stumbled into the bridge where it was full of snakes, damn, they're getting smarter! I push Lloyd behind me and instruct him to go and find Jay. I eye a snake who holds an unconscious Nya bonded by rope. lunge forward and toss a punch at the first snake I come in contact with, only to be thrown back by a sudden force of energy.

"I thought I destroyed you and that girl." A familiar voice said.

I wait for my vision to clear and than glance up to find Bridget. I grind my teeth, the little butt nugget. She's the one who cause the mountain to collapse and laughed as she watched us suffer!

"H-how could you?" I ask weakly.

"Simple..." Pythor hissed. "She knows what side to be on that is winning. Bridget knows our future and can change it!"

Bridget picks me up by my neck and locks eye contact with me. She smiles and awaits for Pythor to speak again.

"What are you waiting for?"

Her arm begins to shake and she trembles then drops her grasp on me and I catch my breath. Bridget grabs her head in anger and falls to her knees.  
>"I can't! I can't!" She screams.<p>

"Bridget! I am your master!" Pythor yells at the top if his lungs.  
>Jay and Lloyd rush into the room and appear shock at what is occurring. Bridget steadily rises to her feet and turns her back to us and threw her arms up together and slowly pulled them apart, tearing the space. It opened a portal to Earth and she faced us, he face streaked with tears.<p>

"I have gone to far to go back, might as well as finish another day, when I am stronger." And with that, Bridget stepped into the portal and shut it behind her.  
>Pythor growled and commanded his snakes to attack us. Jay spinjitzus serpentine out of the way and freed Nya. I kick snakes left and right out of the bounty and keep an eye on Lloyd as I fight. I dodged a blow to the head by Pythor and spinjitzued him into the wall, frightened he retreated out into the desert.<p>

"Where are they going to go? Those snakes have no where else to hide." Nya said.

"You're right, we just have to deal with them later. Right now, we need to figure out and get the team back together in the same world. We already know Bridget is the door, but we can't find the key to contact her in any way." I explain to them.

Sensei walked into the room with a steaming cup of tea and spoke. "Lloyd, is the solution to your problem. We all glanced at the green ninja then back at Sensei Wu. "He holds the power to transport you into another world."

"We can give it a shot..." Jay said with very little hope in his tone.

"You can do this Lloyd." I said.

He nodded nervously and concentrated. A bright green light emanated from his hands and he struggled to pull open the portal, slowly Lloyd reveled a door to another world. It appeared medieval-like and old, it wasn't the modern time we were looking for.

"I'm pretty sure, that's not California." Nya whispered.  
>Lloyd sighed and threw his arms down in exhaustion, I can already tell that this will take a while.<p>

He slithered over to an orb and showed the Contstricti Tomb collapsing. "You may have taken out the black ninja and the red ninjas sister but, we need the last Fangblade. The forth one is hidden is this world." Scales explained.  
>"I know but, I have no idea where it is. I helped you weaken the ninja, what else do you want me to do?"<p>

He nodded nervously and concentrated. A bright green light emanated from his hands and he struggled to pull open the portal, slowly Lloyd reveled a door to another world. It appeared medieval-like and old, it wasn't the modern time we were looking for.  
>"I'm pretty sure, that's not California." Nya whispered.<br>Lloyd sighed and threw his arms down in exhaustion, I can already tell that this will take a while.

**Sorry I haven't written in while! I've been busy with school and stuff like that, but I hoped you enjoyed this story! **

**Kai: Kinda sort...**

**Me: Shut up! I will make the next chapter longer!**

**Kai: Pfft...**

**Me: Whatever!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's so dark and I can't see a thing. Why is it so dark? I stand in an endless, pitch dark, hallway and there's not a soul in sight. I start walking, checking for any signs of life. Suddenly a light shines in the distance and I begin to run towards it. It's like I'm sprinting on a treadmill, I can't reach it and the hallway grows longer. Voices of my friends fill the emptiness of the deep abyss and they speak like evil has one. They tell me to stop, give up, and even to accept death itself.

"Kai. It's useless." Nya whispered.

"STOP!" I scream at the top of my lungs and drop to my knees.

The light disappears and the dark room transform into a pure white hallway. Bridget kneels down and meets my eyes with her bright green eyes. She laid her hand on my cheek and stared at me with compassion. I see blood appear on the pure white floor and recognize the wavy black hair, Cole. Bridget glanced at him then turned back to me.

"Don't mind him, I had to kill him." She said with a smile.

"Bridget...YOU MONSTER!"

"Kai you must understand, I had to. If I didn't then Pythor would've made me kill you." She sounded like a innocent child, a true psychopath.

I slap her hand away, rose to my feet and sprinted over to my fallen teammate. Bridget followed me with a knife dripping with blood.

"I had to Kai."

I feel hot tears drip down my face and my anger grew as I kept it bottled up. Flames all around us sprouted up and flickered. I knock the knife out of her hand and faced her with bright red flames emanating in my eyes. Bridget turned around and tried to reach her sharp weapon. I chased her and a yell of hatred emerged from my throat as I felt the fire within burn brighter. She tripped and gripped the knife. I lunged myself at her, ready to unleash my fury, then it pierced my skin. The blade twisted and I tasted blood in my mouth then spat it out. Bridget pulled it out and grinned at me.

"You forced me to kill you Kai, sorry." She stared at me with eyes that truly showed her on the inside, insanity ran through her veins.

"Kai...Kai...KAI!" A familiar voiced shouted.

My eyes open and the rest of my team, including Nya, stare back at me. I jump at first, but relax at the smooth touch of my sisters hand, reassuring me that I'm alive.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked, my voice a little shaky with fear.

Cole explains to me of how Lloyd used his power to open up a portal here like Bridget. I jump at Bridget's name and stare into space, thinking of my nightmare. Why would Bridget kill anyone? Why would Pythor insist negative things on a girl like her?

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

I lie and just say I was just surprised to see them. Then I begin to tell them of what I saw with Bridget and Scales. Cole tells me of what occurred on the bounty with Pythor and how he nearly died.

"Well what are we doing here? We're in Bridget's house! We have to get out!" Jay exclaimed.

"Where else can we go?" Cole questioned him. Just then we all heard a crow echo from out the window. It landed on Zane's shoulder.

"The falcon found the whereabouts of Silver. We can go and form a bond between him to aid us in defeating the Serpentine and Bridget." Zane said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cole ordered.

Before we could leave, the door slammed open and Bridget stood there along with the rest of the serpentine in the door way. Pythor slithered in front of her and asked where we were heading off to in his sicking voice. We all stood in our fighting positions and prepared ourselves for anything. Bridget took one step at a time towards me and appeared with sorrow eyes.

"Kai, it's the boy who is the issue." She whispered.

I didn't understand but just narrowed my eyes at her. "Take one more step, I dare you." Bridget carried her stare to Lloyd then glanced at me. I thrusted my fist at her but only resulted in hitting air.

"Lloyd!" Cole shouted.

Bridget flashed from being in front of me to standing next to the serpentine with Lloyd. We all took out our weapons and began to attack the serpents. I pushed and kicked snakes out of the way to clear a path to Lloyd, but they kept coming. The room became over whelmed with snakes in less than a minute and we had no choice but to leave. We leaped out of the window and just ran until we heard Cole shout. Pythor mockingly waved Coles golden scythe in the air. Our leader clenched his fist and looked back at us before sprinting back.

"No Cole it's not worth it!" Jay insisted as he ran without glancing back at his team.

"We don't have time for this! We have to go and find Silver!" I ordered.

"Who died and made you made you king, Kai?" Jay challenged me.

"Stop it! Both of you. That was Coles choice, he will be fine but we have to find someone we can relay on to plan a rescue mission. This arguing is pointless!" Zane explained. Jay and I nodded at Zane in agreement. Nya reminded us that the falcon found the location of Silver and that it wasn't too far from here. We turn our backs to the house and start to sprint away, without looking back except for me. I glance back one last time to witness our leader being taken down by serpentine and Bridget...

We meet up with Silver and try to sort things out ASAP because of Lloyd and Cole being trapped by the snakes. Then I told him of the conversation between Scales and Bridget.

"Wait, Bridget's with the snakes? She hates them though!"

"That was just her cover, she's the reason we're in this mess!" I shouted.

He sighed and nodded. "I understand, but why does she want me? Earlier you mentioned she might be the death of me."

"Apparently you're not completely human, like Bridget." Jay said.

"You might hold the power though, Pythor may try to use that to his advantage." Zane finished.

"Like I'm an alien? Is that what you guys are trying to say?" Silver jokingly questioned.

"I'm serious! This is not some game, this is reality where lives are at stake!" I shouted.

After my explosion, everyone became quiet and began to act more accordingly. "Alright, first things first: we have to get back Lloyd and Cole." Nya said. "Then we have to stop the serpentine from finding the last Fangblade to prevent them from unleashing the Great Devourer." Jay finished. "After that, we get back to Ninjago and return to our normal life's. Sound like a plan?" I asked.

Zane shook his head. "It's good but there are a few flaws. We should worry about the Fangblade first and if our teammates are somehow hypnotized by the Hypnobride, we'll deal with them. Also, we have to protect Silver while this is all happening."

"Yeah, I agree with Zane." Silver chimed in.

"Alright then, let's-" An explosion ringed in my ears and a rattle copter hovered over us.

A figure jumped down and we all gasped. "Great this is going to be just like the tree house again!" Jay shouted.

"H-how do we snap him out of his trance?!" I asked. I pulled out my sword and blocked Coles scythe from plunging into me. He was more dangerous than last time, he was out for blood.

Bridget jumped out and landed perfectly on her feet. Nya ran over to stop her but snakes surround her before she could make it to Silver. The rest of us kept Cole busy along with a few snakes, Silver was defenseless.

"Silver," She extended her hand to him. "Come with me."

"No! You're not the Bridget I knew!" He yelled.

Silver pulled out a walkie talkie. "Alexander, now!"

A smooth sound of a flute fills the noise in the room and the snakes cover there ears in pain. The sacred flute, but how? They retreat and Cole returned to his normal self. Bridget narrowed her eyes on Silver and grabbed the collar of his shirt. I raised my sword at her, she merely glanced at me then sent me flying against the wall. Everything went black.

Last thing I remember is someone calling my name, then something abruptly cut them off.

**Sorry this isn't the best chapter and that I've taken so long to update the next chapter, I'm going to try and make them longer. Also I couldn't update or even make the document to publish the new chapter and I don't know why, but now its all fixed. thanks for reading and I will upload the next chapter as soon as I am done with it. Anyways um, please comment and thanks again for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Kai!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Once I'm able to understand what's going on around me now, I realize the situation and try to help out my team. I find myself holding my golden scythe, this weapon is the reason…I shouldn't have gone. What was I thinking, abandoning my friends just for this? I breathe in deeply and breathe out, now's not the time to feel sorry for my ridicules choices. Now is the time to fight.

The first thing my eyes witness is Kai flying against a hard brick wall, by Bridget. I grit my teeth and grab ahold of my golden scythe then raise it above my head, ready to strike the little traitor. She just grins at me with a devious smile and suddenly I'm fighting an invisible force that tries to fling me as it did my fiery friend. Shurikens fly past me and miss Bridget by a mile, she…transported? And with Silver too! What is with her and that boy, what makes them so special from the rest of the mortals, in this world, and on this planet they call home?

Lightning then shots around the room, corner to corner in a flash of a second, Jay. Bridget's not the only one who can move from one spot to another in an instant, she forgot about the mouth of lighting. I barely keep up with the movements that speed around the room that sprint everywhere faster than the speed of sound. Then I hear it and realize the smooth and gentle sound of a flute, serpentine run away and its only Bridget and Jay left.

"Cole!" I turn around and spot Zane trying to carry Kai out of danger. I motion him to go on without me, I'm not leaving Jay by himself to deal with Bridget. Zane nods at me then walks out of the room with Kai being unconscious, I hope he's okay…

The light continues to dance around the room then I notice, it's slowing down. I try to find out who's winning but they dash around the building so fast I can't tell if they are even hitting one another. I blink for a second and suddenly Jay is thrown above my head and struck into the brick wall by the little demon, Bridget. She appears in front of me and stares into the depths of my soul with her nearly black eyes. I shift to the right and toss my scythe at then step back, I may not be as fast as Jay but I can still try to dodge her attacks.

She released a frustrated sound and narrowed her eyes on me as she went in for another attack. I need to move, constantly and think like her. I shift my weight to the left and manage to miss a hard punch to the gut by her. My fist block me but try to aim and hit Bridget at least once, I fail. Nothing I throw will even touch her skin let alone inflict any sort of damage to weaken her. Unfortunately my side of the battle is different, every four out of ten punches will knock the wind out of me and nearly make me trip over my own feet.

"Bridget," I let out in a small voice.

"Why did you join Pythor?" I asked in a louder tone.

"That is none of your concern!" She respond loudly and with another gut punch.

"Yes, it is!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

I feel myself back up into a wall and move out of the way, for Bridget to slam herself into the wall. She grows enraged at me, lifts my scythe and fires the weapon directly at me. I escape the point of the scythe and it plunges into wall right above Jays head. She catches the panicked look in my eyes and smirks evilly. I scream Jays name and throw myself in front of him, willing to protect him at any cost.

"Cole, do you really want to know why I wanted to kill you?" A voice echoes from the emptiness of the room.

"That would be but useless information, I already now that slimy purple serpent ordered you to eliminate me and my team mates and I won't let that happen." I respond.

"Actually Cole you got the whole story wrong, I asked him to join me." She giggles a little.

"You see, I couldn't bear this world anymore, I am from the city of Ninjago BTW."

I quickly grip my scythe from the wall and skim the room again, trying to discover the location of the girl. "Why did you come here then?"

"I grew bored and wanted to start over in a new world. Alas, the excitement in this world declined day by day. So I made up my mind and just destroy Ninjago and Earth, like killing two birds with one stone."

I feel a gush of wind whip past me and throw me onto the floor, then I spot Bridget holding a gun at Jay's head who still lies unconscious. My anger rages inside me but my concern for Jay cools it down to where it's under control, I need to save Jay.

"You won't shoot him, I know you will not. Please, listen to reason Bridget!" She just throws her head back and laughs like the maniac she really is, dark and cruel. Bridget empties the revolvers ammo and inserts one bullet, then spins it. "Let's play a game I like to call Russian roulette, the rules are pretty basic, spin and see who gets the bullet." She aims it at Jays head and pulls the trigger, empty. And again, empty.

I lunged forward and twist her wrist making a huge crack of bone fill the quietness of the building. My hand moves from her broken and bleeding wrist to the gun. Bridget punches me in the cheek with her other hand and the taste of blood fills my mouth. We both pull on the gun, trying to snatch it away from one another to shoot the loser and end this fight. She messed with the wrong ninja though. Bridget released her grip on the weapon and I fall to the ground, trying to get my finger on the trigger.

"Cole, did I ever tell you of how I jumped from dimension to dimension?" Bridget asked as she walked toward me slowly, filling me with fear as she stepped closer and closer. I aim the revolver at her with my finger on the trigger and smile.

"Sounds like a nice story, but I have to save two worlds and cannot allow you to get in the way."

"Listen to yourself Cole! Can you really save Earth and Ninjago with only a group of four and a useless boy?" Bridget questioned.

"If Lloyd is so, 'useless', why did you kidnap him?" I responded back.

"I wasn't taking about that boy, I was speaking of Silver. That other brat is long gone and soon you will be too."

I grit my teeth and squeeze my finger around the trigger.

The bang goes off.

**I suck at fight scenes but here is the next chapter! Sorry for the cliff hanger, did Cole shoot her or did she escape? Please review and all that other stuff, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Cole!" I shouted at the leader who stared at the battle between Jay and Bridget. I motioned him to come and follow me but he insisted I leave him behind, I guess he felt he had to repay a debt to his team. When he left, I could tell he went back for his scythe for another reason, not just to obtain but possibly to find out something, but how would he if he was hypnotized?

I threw the unconscious red ninja over my shoulders and ran out of the building as fast as I could. I sprinted out and continued down a street until I was positive Kai and I were safe from any serpentine or Bridget. I laid Kai down and calculated the chances of the other two defeating someone like that girl who works for Pythor. A chance of 3.2% was the final result of Bridget being defeated by Cole and Jay, I wonder what goes through her head when she's fighting though, for revenge or perhaps she is truly insane in the brain.

Minutes passed by but it felt more like hours as I awaited Kai to gain consciousness again. I wrapped his head in gaze and placed a few Band-Aids where serious flesh wounds were. A crow echoed in the distance and immediately recognized it, my mechanical feathered friend must have discovered what happened to Cole and Jay.

I extend my arm out into the air and he perches himself. My expectation of my two friends decrease as I only hear the occasional car horn or moist winds flowing through the palm trees. He reports to me the location of Lloyd and Nya. Now that I think about it, Nya went missing during the battle before Silver disappeared, we must have been so concentrated in battle we forgot about one of our own. A hologram beams from his eyes of Bridget's house and serpentine hiding within behind the curtains.

My instincts naturally tell me to go and save them, but another side of me reminds myself of the knocked out red ninja. If I leave now, he would be venerable and defenseless a person of this world could rob him or a snake from Ninjago could kill him on the spot! I can't leave Kai. I sat back down, leaned against the wall and decided to meditate.

Bang! The sound of a gun echoes throughout the town and dead silence follows it. I fear for my friend's safety. The sound of the gun wakes up Kai and he's alarmed at our surroundings for they are unnatural for him.

"Where are we and what was that sound?" He asked out in a loud voice.

I cover his mouth and whisper. "Cole and Jay are fighting Bridget, I dragged you out when she tossed you against the wall like a rag doll and knocked you out of consciousness. The falcon not too long ago found the whereabouts of Lloyd and your sister, I've been waiting for you to awaken so we could rescue them." I explain.

His eyes light up with fear and compassion when I mention his sister and that she is not with us.

"Nya's been kid-napped, again? H-how could have I not noticed of my own siblings disappearance?" Kai stammered. He stared blankly into space and I could clearly tell he was fighting the urge to scream in frustration.

"Kai, I know you are deeply troubled by Nya being missing again, but if we sit here and continue flapping our lips, we'll never see her or Lloyd again. Now come on, we should be going." I stand up and help him to his feet. "Ready?"

He nodded at me with a confident smile. "As I'll ever be!"

"NINJAAAAGOOO!" We shouted as we spinjizued and raised our hoods on then began to run towards Bridget's house leaded by the falcon overhead, where Nya and Lloyd were held captive.

It's as if they were expecting us at any moment and I had a strange sense of Déjà vu, Zane and I were brutally attacked by snakes when we entered the neighborhood. Left and right a venomari or a hypnobride would try to spit in my eyes or try to get me to stare back at them. Luckily we had our golden weapons that Zane managed to save when he got me out of danger from Bridget. I lit my sward on fire and swigged it any serpent in sight. Zane aimed and knocked snakes down in front and behind him as if he knew where every scaly fiend was.

"Nya!" I yelled my sister's name at the top of my lungs and occasionally Lloyd's, those two could be inside the house or outside fighting us as a snake I cut myself threw the crowd of snakes with Zane and made it to the front door.

I bashed open the door and ran inside followed by my teammate and hundreds of snakes. Zane formed an ice barrier and added layer after layer until he was sure no one or no snake could get through without an ice pick. We walked down the hallway where our room was and spotted the extra guest room door creaked open and alive with light. Zane and I sneaked over to the door and peeked inside.

"Faster you fool!" the sound of a whip emanated from the room. "The portal to Ninjago isn't going to open itself!" Pythor shouted as he whipped Lloyd again.

Lloyd cried out in pain as the whip opened another flesh wound on his back, drops of red blood scattered onto the carpet as Pythor pulled back the whip, preparing to lash him again with no mercy.

My eyes widened at the red marks and blood tricking down the green ninjas bare back, what awful fate has lead a poor little boy up to this? I wondered to myself, the snakes were always evil but I never imagined that purple snake to whip an innocent boy such as Lloyd. Although it raised a question in my head, why would he need to open a portal to Ninjago if he did not have the last fangblade in his hands?

I kicked open the door with a fierce expression then spinjizued Pythor against the wall, knocking the whip out of his hand but barely scratched the serpent. Zane aided to Lloyd and had my back with his shuirkens locked in his hands.

"I see Bridget did not succeed in her task to destroy you petty ninja after all…" Pythor hissed.

"You're going to pay for all that you've done, Pythor. I swear on it." I shot back. I narrowed my eyes on the serpent and aimed my sward inches away from his neck.

He simply grinned at me with his overgrown sharp teeth and stood up strait. "Oh Kai, you are already too late for any sort of revenge you had in mind." Suddenly a rip in the space time continuum caused by Lloyds powers opened and revealed the landscape of Oraboriss, the snake city. He held up a silver dagger that was actually the last fangblade they snakes needed to release the Great Devourer. "This is why I really needed that boy Silver who held great power like Bridget." Pythor said with a hint of satisfaction in his tone.

Then the puzzle pieces finally pieced together with those last words; he needed Silver as a sacrifice to obtain the last fangblade.

"During our last battle, I instructed Bridget to capture Silver and said he would be in good hands. Instead I brought him to the cave where the map showed the location of the last fangblade, it required a great mass of power that he possessed. He managed to dig deep within him- with a little encouragement- to unleash his power to break the seal to the fangblade. It was so energetic and packed with uncontrollable number of power. It destroyed him in an instant, reducing the boy to nothing but memories and ash that scattered in the wind freely."

I was speechless.

He killed Silver. That moral was even past his transgression.

**Silver: okay who's idea was it to kill me off?**

**Me: hey can you blame me? I just finished reading Allegiant**

**What's going to happen next? Are Cole and Jay alright or did Bridget finish them off? Next chapter will be up by next Sunday! I hope you liked this chapter please review and that other stuff. Thanks guys who review, follow, and like my story it means a lot to me. Anyone excited for the new episode on Wednesday? Unfortunately I'm going to have to miss it because I am busy that day but I'm going to record it and yeah. Thanks again for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Author's notes: I should've done this when I started to change point of views but I guess I didn't really think about it. I will start adding on the top of each new chapter the PoV of the person who is telling the story from now on. Thank you again for reading! Now on with the story!**

Coles PoV

I opened my eyes to nothing but dust in the air and clouds that blocked my perception, I couldn't see more than two feet in front of me. Still tired and weak from the battle with Bridget, I steadily rose to my feet and saw Jay laying on the ground, regaining consciousness. The confused and worn out lightning ninja stared at me with an expression of total confusion. I smiled at him at helped him to his feet.

He explored the ruined building with his eyes as the dust in the air faded away. "What did a miss, a fight or some crazy party?" Jay asked. I chuckled at the blue ninja's lame joke, for relief he was okay and that it was all over.

"That's another story, trust me." I said. "Hey, where's Bridget?"

We glanced around the room and ended up only finding each other in our sights. A deep worry feeling began to rise within me faster than the speed of a race car, if I didn't shot her, she got away. That means that demon with brunette hair escaped with no harm and is- I mean will-cause more trouble in Ninjago and Earth. If I don't find Bridget soon, the fate of two worlds may fall to their knees by the Great Devourer and the serpents with hearts of ice. I frantically searched the perimeter of the building, inch by inch and no signs of her escape or death was shown. My anxiety grew and I felt like I was going to bust out in a panic attack any second, I wish that girl was gone for good. I inhaled deeply but calmed down when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

Jay looked at me with compassionate eyes and at by me with a grin on his face. What was he so happy about? Our greatest enemy right behind Pythor was missing and left no clues leading up to why she disappeared or how. On top of that, Kai and Zane maybe at the doorstep of death by Bridget's hand in any world right now.

"If you look on the negative side of everything you'll never see the positive outlook of tomorrow." Jay said. He extended me a hand and I took it without hesitation, motor mouth was right. "Where was the last place you saw Zane and Kai?"

"Last time I spoke to him was when you were fighting Bridget with your lighting fast reflexes and I told them to go find shelter. Zane insisted I came along too but I couldn't leave you to deal with Bridget alone. They either got away and hid or went to go find Lloyd." I explained to the lighting ninja.

As soon as I said Lloyd's name, a loud band shot throughout the quietness of the world. I sprinted outside and witnessed an occurrence unworldly. A green blast of power shot from the ground into the havens, clouds swirled around the power and created a portal to Ninjago, it tore the space time continuum. I could only assume that one boy could have enough power to make a door to another dimension. Lloyd Garmadon. It does not make sense why though, Lloyd would never try to make that big of a passage way, unless Pythor made him for the Great Devourer to pass through.

"We can't waste another minute Jay, let's get to the place where Lloyd is." I ordered.

"What about Kai and Zane?"

"Most likely those two are there already." I climbed up to the top of a building and leaped to the next one close by. "You coming or what?"

Jay pulled out his nuncuks and transformed them into the Strom Fighter then raced ahead of me, challenging me to a race. In response I turned my scythe into the Tread Assault and raced to the location of where the green light was coming from. I speed past buildings and frightened civilians on the way to the source of the light, as I came closer I realized the street. It was coming from Bridget's house.

Once we reached the house I met up with Jay and made sure our surroundings were clear as day, well excluding the green light right in front of us. I walked over ruble that use to be a door and followed the light to the second guest room down the hall. Cautiously, I tiptoed to the room and heard voices, immediately recognizing the three voices. I nodded at Jay and on three we busted into the room and watched Kai stare at Pythor with his sward on the serpent's neck. Zane wrapped bandages around Lloyds back and still kept his guard up.

"How did you get past the snakes and the ice barriers?" Zane asked.

"Cole! Jay! You're alright!" Kai said with a smile as he saw us.

"Kai-!" I shouted. Pythor seized the chance to take advantage of the situation when the fire ninja lowered his defense when he took his eyes off of the snake. He pinned his free hand against his back and held a silver blade to his throat. Kai reacted by placing his own sward on Pythors neck again and held it there with all his might. He breathed deeply and time stood still for a minute as the glowing green light still shined brightly.

Finally after a couple minutes of pure silence I asked. " Why? Why did you join Bridget?"

Pythor simply laughed in his evil tone and gripped harder on the blade. "Why do you think you foolish ninja? It's not like I just find anyone who can open portals to other worlds on the streets, she found me and told me of her plan and knew what was to occur in our future. So I teamed up with the girl and even tricked her powerful friend from this world, to get the last fangblade that will release the Great Devourer!"

"We will stop you Pythor and stop all this madness." I stated.

**("Madness…? This. Is. SPARTA!" Lol sorry I had to throw that in there. On with the story!)**

"How can you? The portal is already open and unable to close, unless someone with the same amount of power used by the person to open it, can close it." The purple snake hissed.

I glanced at Lloyd, he was in no shape to close the portal with the same amount of force he used to open it. With no one to shut the door to Ninjago, everyone in both worlds lay in danger of the serpents and even Ninjago may be in danger of the forces from this world. The only person capable of closing the portal for good now is, Bridget. I glare at Pythor then make my move.

The lightning ninja jumps in front of me and kicks Pythor in the face, making him drop the fang blade and letting his hold on Kai go. I run up to the snake and grasp him by his neck and tossed in into the portal leading to Ninjago. I pull out my scythe and tell the others to use the weapons to close the entrance. They nod at me and do as I say.

"Earth!" I shout, the golden scythe blasted the portal.

"Fire!" Kai aimed his fire sward and it breathed flames of red and orange at the door to our world.

"Lighting!" Jay's lightning nuncuks electrocuted bolts of lightning.

"Ice!" The shrunkens of ice blew chilling ice onto the surface of the portal.

The powers of each golden weapon combined and caused a loud boom to roar over the entire city as the portal closed, for good. I let out a sigh a relief, we stopped Pythor having any chances of releasing the Great Devourer into any world. I grinned at the others and sat against the wall, resting.

"Cole, we never found Nya…" Kai said. "Nya!" he whispered with more volume in his tone.

"She may be back in Ninjago with Sensei Wu-"

Lloyd raised himself his feet and whispered a no to me. In a weak voice he explained to us that she came here in an attempt to rescue him, but was captured by snakes before she had the chance to. "Pythor ordered that she was to be held captive until further notice, I don't know exactly where but I have an idea where she may possibly be." The tired green ninja inhaled deeply then exhaled. "She's not in Ninjago or this world, but another."

**Thanks guys for reading! I'm sorry I did not post the chapter last Sunday, I got busy and luckily I finished it yesterday! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and like, all that other stuff. thanks again!**


	10. Authors note

Dear readers, I am sorry to say I will not upload a new chapter today. It's getting harder to write, and sometimes it feels like no one is reading it. I'm trying to write the new chapter but I'm running out of ideas to add to the story. Last week I was barely able to finish the chapter and think of what to happen next. I planned to do the next chapter from Nya's PoV but I'm getting confused on how I should explain why she left the ninja and how she is missing from their dimension. I think writers block has taken over and I can't concentrate. It's normal for this to happen to me but usually what it results in is me never finishing the story. So I'm asking if any of you, the readers who enjoy my story, to PM or comment if you have any ideas of just to say what you think of the story so far. Everyone who does I will mention them in the new chapter with a huge thanks, so in advance I want to thank anyone who gives me any advice or ideas of what to happen next. Or what kind of world Nya disappeared to. That would be awesome if you helped me out, thank you!

~Katherine (A.k.a KatherineStories)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nya's PoV

My head ached as I opened up my eyes to see the normal street of Ninjago City, how did I get back home? I raise myself to my knees and grab my leg in pain, blood trickled down and I sighed. When that purple serpent tossed me into that portal, I guess he forced me to land roughly onto my legs, scraping the skin off. My only wish right now, was to return to the others. My attempt to save Lloyd was pathetic, and I was instantly captured by the snakes then thrown into a portal little Lloyd had failed to make show Ninjago. It didn't make sense though, if the portal he threw me into wasn't Ninjago, why did this place appear like the home I knew?

I made my way down the street and hugged myself, the wind was chilling and the overcast did not help. I passed the arcade and noticed the emptiness of the roads, where were the local citizens that roamed this city? Usually some people who stroll on the sidewalk or a car or two pass by every now and then, but it remained silent. I tried to think straightly, where was the last place that they landed the bounty, near or far from Ninjago? No, it was by Oraboriss where they faced the snakes before jumping into the portal that led to the strange world. That was far from the city, I couldn't be there by sundown without a ride or help.

I glanced down at my bracelet that my mother had gave to me and pressed it, the shiny jewel that laid on the golden band was a button to summon my samurai suit. Noting happened, this was defiantly not the place I called home.

A hiss filled up the still quietness that covered the city, just what I needed serpents on my tail again. I whipped around and held up my hands to defend myself from the menace. Something shined from the dark ally and let out a low hiss again.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I shouted at the stranger.

Bridget stepped out into the light with a wide, evil grin and just stared at me. The last place I saw here was back at that abandoned building, fighting the others and winning. Did Pythor send her to end me or to just torture me for her own fun? She moved to the side, still locking eye contact with me and waved her hand towards the shadows, who else was with her in a place like this? I squinted to a clearer image and saw my own brother along with the other four, smile at me with their red eyes full of evil.

I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it at all! Bridget transformed them all evil and certainty use them to take over Ninjago as her personal army. Shouldn't have Sensei Wu seen this coming? With the sprit smoke, he can see the future and will tell anyone about the possible dangers that lie ahead, how did I not hear of this? When Lloyd was able to create another portal to Earth back in Ninjago, Wu warned us of Bridget, but not of the ninja falling under her evil spell!

"Are you that gullible?" Bridget asked, than released a laugh. "I though you would realize it sooner, this is not Ninjago," She pointed to Kai, "and this is not your brother."

Confusion struck me like a knife to my leg, how is he standing right there in flesh and blood paired with glowing red eyes? Unless this was some sort of dream- no nightmare. The pain in my leg was too real and it did not add up!

"What is this world then, if it is not Ninjago or my imagination?" I questioned.

"It's my world, of course. I created it with my own power and a little assistance from my own people." I bet she was referring to the ninjas she made, how was this even possible?

"You made an entire world, all by yourself and for what exactly?" What was the purpose of her spending every free moment to build this world?

Bridget just glared at me and red flashed in her eyes. "I have my reasons," She snapped her fingers, calling the ninja to attention, "take care of Nya. I must return back to Earth and end those pesky ninja, once and for all." A portal opened on her command and she waved goodbye to me before disappearing into the doorway leading back to the place where my true brother was.

The ninja with red eyes stared at me, without Lloyd I couldn't return to Earth or Ninja and without my samurai suit, I don't stand a chance against all of the ninja! I turned around and began to run, that was all I could do now to protect myself and I have to keep running. Their footsteps stepped in rhythm with mine, they were following me and catching up and clearly they were modified to have advanced skills. How far could I run before they caught me and why bother when I can't fight or escape?

Gun shots went off and the sound caught my attention, since when did ninjas have guns? Expect it wasn't them who was shooting at me, someone on the roof top was shooting bullets at the ninja with red eyes.

"The Viruses! Get them!" Ordered one of the ninja behind me.

I wasn't sure whether "The Viruses" was against the evil ninja so I continued to run away from the scene. The bullets being fired began to fade away and I rested once the sounds of guns going off, was gone and silent. I took deep breathes and tried to catch my breath then glanced behind me, I was alone and possibly the others were fighting hand to hand, the best way the ninja defeated their enemies. How many people -or whatever they were- attempted to take down the ninja with red eyes? And did they succeed? A cold hand rested on my shoulder and forced me out of my thoughts. As if by instinct, I took the strangers arm and flipped them over my shoulder and onto the hard, street. A girl with light brown stared back at me with her wide brown eyes, sunned.

"What's your problem?" The girl asked. "Is that how you act when someone tries to help you? I wonder how you're still alive and not dead already."

"Who are you?" I questioned. "And where am I? Why were you shooting?"

She raised herself to her knees and whipped the dirt off her black jeans and matching shirt. "First of all, you're in Coin a world created by a single girl. Second of all, the wannabe ninja guys with red eyes are the Program(s) and I am Bridget, leader of the Viruses."

**Sorry for not posting for a while but here's the next chapter! Weird how the leader of "The Viruses" is also called Bridget, huh? Is she another person created from the world called "Coin" or a person from the outside universe?**

**Please comment and I would like to thank FrozenSpace and NinjagoGirl4773 for giving me ideas for this chapter! I greatly appreciate you guys helping me, I had a bad case of writers block.** **You guys rock! Please comment, follow, and like!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lloyds PoV

"I'm sorry Kai, I just can't open another portal right now." I said, my voice full of exhaustion. "We need to focus on the task at hand now, the serpentine are still running free throughout the city. And we're the only ones who can possibly protect the citizens…"

After the portal exploded and stopped Pythor from unleashing the Great Devourer, Kai has been worried sick about his sister since he realized the purple serpent wasn't keeping her captive in the house. I expected Jay to act the same, but he's been distant. Everyone's been quiet about her missing but to Kai, that was his main goal: to retrieve his sister at any cost, she was the last family he had.

Cole stood up next to me and nodded. "Look Kai, I know you care about your sister Kai but we have to do what is right and-"

"I'm not the only one who's worried for Nya, right Jay?" Kai glanced at the lightning ninja. Since the last major battle, his head has been foggy and the thought of Nya never crossed his mind. I was hoping that Jay wouldn't notice, he would want Nya's safe return immediately but then realize his duties as a ninja. I'm sure the others would've wanted to skip that drama and just deal with it later.

The blue ninja stared blankly back at Kai. "Nya's…missing?" Kai and the rest nodded slowly with their heads hanging. "Why are we standing here then? We have to rescue her and-"

"Jay. Kai." Cole eyed them both as he spoke. "Sooner or later you two have get this through your thick skulls: we are ninja and we protect the innocent no matter what." He exhaled slowly then finally acknowledged Nya's disappearance with compassion. "I know she is vital to you guys but we can't even reach her in any possible way, Lloyd is still weak and we cannot allow snakes to terrorize this city freely."

I hear Kai swear under his breath but Cole ignores it completely, "Fine, but whenever the chance to get back Nya pops up, I'm taking it and don't think I won't." Kai walks out into the street, for a second I think he's going to literally explode but he just pulls out his sword and staves it into the ground then sits on the ground, staring blankly into the sky. Jay's about to go and follow him, but Cole just grabs his shoulders and shakes his head.

Right now isn't the time to talk about anything with Kai and I'm not sure if it will ever be the right moment to talk.

Later that day we go into the city and track down snakes that decided to cause havoc on the city. I stay behind with Zane who tends to my wounds and changes the bandages. The other three fight swiftly but I can tell that Kai is unleashing his anger while trying to stop the snakes, not good at all. The other ninja notice as well but don't bring the topic up, even when Kai seems to be calm, he is still like a ticking time bomb with his short temper. For some reason the atmosphere always felt gloomy and sad around the fire ninja even though on the inside he was raging with anger.

"We can't travel with them anymore, I feel like a pack mule." Jay complains. He points over to the tied up snakes that escape every now and then.

Kai sat on the ground and rested against a wall. "Jay's right, we can't exactly put them in prison or send them to a place where they cannot hurt others."

"How long until we can open up another portal?" Cole asked. Then their eyes drift over to me.

"His condition is stable, but it is Lloyd who must decide whether he wants to try to rip open the space time continuum. It would mean using all his energy and power." Zane said.

"I guess I can try," I answered. I rose steadily to my feet and breathe in deeply.

"Are you sure about this Lloyd?" Cole asked. I nod.

I focus all my energy and throw out my hands in front of me. Suddenly a memory of Pythor forcing me to create a doorway to the snake city flashes in my head and a terrible pain strikes my back. I cry in agony, _he's going to kill me…he's going to kill me_! Another streak of pain whips my back and I imagine the purple snake hovering over me with a whip dripping red. I try to curl myself p in a ball to protect myself but I can't seem to avoid the pain.

Voices surround me but I can't focus at all, until I realize they are the voices of my friends.

"Lloyd! Zane, what's wrong with him?" Cole asked.

"He seems to be traumatized by Pythor when he was whipping him back at Bridget's house." Zane responded.

I relaxed a little, knowing it was my friends who surrounded me and not that cruel serpent. After a while, I am calm and not in as much pain as I was before. Still, the others are quiet and lost in their own thoughts…especially Kai who is still worried sick for his little sister. He hasn't spoken a word for hours and sits with his back facing us, I wonder what's going through his mind.

**Here's the new chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating the story, I get lazy so I will start posting the new chapters whenever I finish them. I might update them sooner than before or not. Thanks for reading and please favorite and comment!**


End file.
